Dean, Parvati, un couloir sombre
by BlueOcyan
Summary: Dean est tombé éperdument amoureux de Parvati, cette dernière lui faisant vraiment effet. Il se lève un matin, en ayant pour idée principale d'alléger son coeur en lui avouant ce qu'il ressent.


_Disclaimer:__ les personnages ci-dessous ne sont pas de moi mais de JK Rowling, à part celui de Drew, créé pour l'occasion. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire._

Cette fic est une OS, elle ne comporte qu'une partie. C'est mon premier récit écrit, et aussi publié. Elle est assez courte, je veux d'abord voir ce que vous en pensez avant d'écrire des textes plus longs. N'hésitez pas à reviewer! J'espère que vous serez assez indulgent par rapport à mon expérience.

Ensuite, j'ai choisi les personnages de Dean et Parvati car je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'histoires d'amours entre ces deux personnages, pourtant très exploitables à mon avis. Voilà, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, moi, jeune garçon de dix-sept ans, je me levai avec l'idée en tête d'aborder cette jeune femme qui occupait mes pensées nuit et jour. Cela faisait des jours et des semaines que j'avais ouvert les yeux sur mon cœur. Heureusement que certains de mes amis étaient là pour me faire penser à autre chose et m'éviter la dépendance de l'amour.<p>

- Dean ! Dépêche-toi ! lança Seamus avec entrain, je ne veux pas être en retard pour le cours de sortilèges d'aujourd'hui ! Ce qu'on va apprendre aujourd'hui est exceptionnel d'après Flitwick !

- Ouais, ouais ...deux secondes, on ne sera pas en retard ! Regarde donc Neville, lui sait vivre la vie sans se presser !

Neville dormait encore paisiblement, sans se douter qu'il arriverait une fois de plus avec quelques minutes (si ce n'était que ça) de plus que ses camarades au premier cours de la journée. Malgré tout, c'est dans la bonne humeur que moi et Seamus, après nous être habillés, devancés de peu par Harry et Ron, descendirent dans la salle commune. Je rencontrai alors mes pensées de plein fouet.

- Oups ! Désolée, Dean ! Je ne t'avais pas vu… s'excusa Parvati.

- N...non c'est moi, bégayai-je avec difficulté, je ne t'avais pas vue non plus.

Je restai planté là, et sa longue chevelure fila à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, suivie de près par celle, plus broussailleuse, de Lavande, dans le but de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Son sourire si bref, mais tellement naturel et plein de vie, m'avait illuminé l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Hé, mon pote ! Tu bug ou quoi ? Bref, viens, j'ai faim !

- Ah ! Oui, désolé Seamus. Allons-y, conclus-je.

De quelle façon pouvais-je tout lui révéler ? Comment Parvati le prendrait-elle ? Qu'allait-elle dire après six ans d'amitié ? Allait-elle se sentir embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir me rendre mes sentiments ? Ou, au contraire, allait-elle se ravir de ces sentiments que je lui portais ? Autant de questions que de pas qu'il me restait à faire avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle.

En entrant, je saluai brièvement Harry et Ron, et rejoignit Seamus, non loin de Parvati et Lavande. Non décidément, je ne serai pas assez courageux pour lui avouer. Pour lui avouer comment mon cœur bat plus fort quand elle me parle, comment la chaleur monte dans mon corps quand elle me frôle, comment mes membres tremblent quand elle me fixe.

- Dean, tu peux me passer le jus d'orange, s'il te plaît ? dit doucement Parvati en s'adressant à moi.

- Surpris, je lui réponds maladroitement.

- Heu...oui, il y a pas de problèmes tu sais, ça… ça me fait plaisir !

- Dean, en quoi ça te ferait particulièrement plaisir de me tendre la carafe de jus d'orange ? demanda avec amusement Parvati.

- Heu...je ne sais pas. Enfin, tiens, voilà la carafe, terminai-je hâtivement, en baissant les yeux.

Je regrettai alors d'avoir baissé les yeux, car je tendis peut-être un peu trop bas le récipient et le lâchai en dessous de ses doigts pleins de finesse, renversant du jus sur la robe de Parvati.

- Oh, mon dieu ! paniquai-je, je… je suis sincèrement désolé ! Je… je vais te chercher une robe de rechange !

- Oui, tu es un peu boulet sur ce coup Dean ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, mais ne te dérange pas, nous ne sommes pas sorciers pour rien…_Tergeo! _finit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le pan de sa robe mouillé.

Le tissu redevint noir et sec comme si je n'avais jamais tendu cette carafe. A côté, Lavande gloussait de rire, comme à son habitude. Je fis signe à Seamus d'approcher, en essayant de ne pas rougir et en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible, et je lui confiais que j'allais me rendre tout de suite au cours de sortilège, et qu'il n'aurait qu'à me rejoindre quand il aurait fini de déjeuner.

Seulement voilà, je n'avais pas prévu que Parvati avait pris la même décision que moi. Nous nous retrouvions donc seuls, dans le couloir qui mène à la salle des Enchantements au deuxième étage. Elle arriva en sautillant, en faisant léviter, à l'aide de sa baguette une petite fleur autour d'elle.

- Hey ! Comme on se retrouve Dean, dit-elle avec joie.

- Quel hasard, répondis-je avec conviction cette fois-ci, mais sans réfléchir une seule seconde à ce que je disais.

Un léger silence plomba alors la conversation. Parvati le brisa, me fixant d'un regard douteux plein d'inquiétude :

- Dis, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas en ce moment ? s'enquit-elle, son air se faisant alors plus sérieux, tu es étrange. C'est vrai, tu n'es plus naturel avec moi ! J'ai fait quelque chose ? Quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi. Tu me manques. Vraiment.

Je restai sans voix, ne sachant que dire. J'étais cloué au sol, pétrifié par son regard, et ses yeux noirs aussi profonds que le lac. Cependant, je me repris :

- Eh bien… je ne pense pas que tu ais fais quelque chose en particulier…enfin indirectement…mais non, enfin…je ne sais pas.

La seule chose qu'elle aurait pu faire indirectement était d'exister.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! dit-elle, en souriant légèrement, et joyeusement. Tu peux tout me dire, Dean. Ca fait longtemps qu'on se côtoie, toi et moi. Mais en ce moment, j'ai l'impression que tu es froid et distant. Il y a forcément quelque chose.

A ces mots, elle s'approcha de moi en me prenant la main. Sa paume était douce, et chaude. Ma respiration se fit plus intense à ce toucher. Elle baissa alors sa baguette, et la fleur retomba dans ses cheveux avec grâce. Je pouvais sentir le doux parfum de ses mèches attachées en un chignon ferme. Je saisis la fleur et la serrai dans mes mains.

- Dis-moi Dean, murmura-t-elle avec conviction en s'approchant encore. S'il te plaît.

A cette distance, elle pouvait poser sa tête contre mon épaule. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

- Parvati…tu sais… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir.

- Savoir quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans mes yeux.

- Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas…, dit-elle tout doucement en approchant son visage du mien. Peut-être que si on voyait ça ensemble..

Elle approcha, à mon plus grand étonnement, ses lèvres des miennes.

- Voyons-ça ensemble, murmurai-je avant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres sucrées.

Dès qu'il y eut contact, c'est comme si un feu d'artifice explosa dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur s'engourdit, et je posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Ce baiser somptueux dura une vingtaine de secondes, et nous nous lâchâmes enfin.

- Je crois que je sais maintenant…

- Et moi aussi ! Comme tout Poudlard à partir de maint..

_- Stupéfix !_

Un éclair de lumière rouge illumina le couloir, assez sombre à cette heure-là de la matinée, et frappa Drew Hankles en pleine poitrine.

- Merci de l'avoir fait taire, celui-là, Dean ! me remercia Parvati avec joie. Quelle commère ! Si on pouvait vivre ça dans la paix et la tranquillité…

- Je suis de cet avis, aussi, renchéris-je en souriant.

Rien n'était plus beau pour moi que la sensation d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Je rangeai ma baguette, en même temps que Seamus et Lavande suivis de deux filles de Serdaigle, qui arrivaient dans le couloir.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec ta baguette, Dean ? questionna Seamus.

- Oh rien, certains sont juste un peu trop curieux ici ! répondis-je en regardant le corps inanimé du Poufsouffle.

Parvati me regarda en gloussant, et je changeai de sujet en demandant à Seamus en quoi consistait le cours d'enchantements d'aujourd'hui. C'était certain que ce que je venais de vivre m'avait marqué pour plusieurs semaines.


End file.
